The tool comprises a cylinder inside of which is a slidably mounted piston for driving a fastening element, such as a nail or staple, as a function of the explosion inside of a combustion chamber of a mixture of gas and air that has been injected therein from a gas cartridge, after setting the tool into abutment, retraction of the fastener guide and closing of the combustion chamber followed by actuation of the trigger mechanism for controlling the spark plug.
Other than a device for transmitting the gas from the cartridge into the chamber, generally a solenoid valve, the tool further comprises a housing for receiving a battery, a fan for mixing the air and gas of the combustion chamber, a driving motor for the fan, possibly a temperature control module, and an operating and control module for the tool.
The operating and control module carries out its functions which are, in particular, the air-gas mixture, gas control, ignition, firing control, cooling, control of the electrical supply, and failure detection.
In short, a gas-operating tool such as this requires a particular level of attention, all the more so as the service life of the tool may be marked by numerous events, and breakdowns may be multiple and varied.